Ranger
The ranger is the protector of the forest and guardian of nature. His goal is the destruction of all that seeks to harm nature. Rangers are essential for group explorations, stealth missions, and hunts through mazes. Their skills in nature are superb and better than most. General Information * They are a bit of a hybrid class. Rangers operate on dealing immense physical damage, but are able to cast adequately and have the mana pool to support it. * They are most valuable for their stealth abilities: scout, superb tracking, and quick searching. This makes them an invaluable asset when traveling in unknown areas. ** Note that there are two types of track; a ranger is able to do both. * A headstart on damage is possible by a ranger's ability to ambush. This complements their dexterous ways and easily catches enemies off guard. * Like rogues, they can use a second weapon. This makes them good physical damage dealers as well. * Because undead are mockery to all nature in the eyes of a ranger, this is a common enemy for them. They are the only ones that can detect misted creatures during the night. * To pair their ability to see through the mist, they can imbue their weapon with energy to deal damage to magical misted creatures. * Since rangers are swift and stealthy, they easily parry and riposte blows from their attacker. Armor type: Light (Cloth, Leather) to maintain dexterous skills. But able to wear up to plate. Summary of Skills: Ambush, Mistbane, Scout, Second weapon, Track. Benefits from Stats Suggested prime requisites are in magenta. There are many ways to stat a ranger. You may utilize the fact that they have a fair MP pool and can still dual wield, making them into casters who have good physical damage. Others make good use of their stealth and dexterous disposition to avoiding/deal more damage. It is up to you how you would like to build your ranger, but the following is a brief overview of benefits from stats: * Strength: Main factor that determines your physical damage and how much your ambush will be. Because rangers are so dependent on this, STR should be a priority. * Intelligence & Piety: Some individuals may choose to play their rangers as a hybrid caster. If this is the case, higher INT should be distributed for good spellcasting and medium PTY to ensure that MP does not tick too slowly. * Dexterity: Rangers are considered as an agile class, and dodge relatively well compared to most classes. This is an indirect route of damage reduction, and DEX may also play a minor part in their attack power. * Constitution: Not as important, since rangers will generally kill their opponent quickly instead of trying to last long in a battle. Playable Races * Suggested = ^ * Natural Infravision = ^ Barbarian^, Cambion^^, Dark-Elf^, Dwarf^^, Elf^, Gnome, Goblin^, Half-Elf^, Half-Giant^, Half-Orc, Halfling, Human^, Kataran^, Kobold, Minotaur^, Ogre, Orc^, Seraph, Tiefling^^, Troll^ Training Locations * Levels 1-8 ** Highport: Search through the dense woods, which are near the Southbeach area, in the southern part of the city. Directions from Highport Clinic: e, s (x4), and go through the gate. Once there, go e (x2), and search for a few hidden exits. ** Sigil: Search for a hidden exit on the Ryst Way Bridge. ** Oakspire: Go to the forest floor on the north side of the city. Go directly east to enter the Dark Glade. ** Gnomebarrow: Look for a grove in Pineridge Park on the east side of the city.